


Pleasurable

by Starlight76



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Walls See All, Castiel & Eileen Leahy Friendship, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), POV Eileen Leahy, at least tried for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight76/pseuds/Starlight76
Summary: Castiel has doubts and poor Eileen gets co-opted into helping him.Dreamt about this and had to write it
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Pleasurable

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. I am hoping I was okay. I think Eileen sounds more like me than herself. Oh Well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Eileen walked into the kitchen one night, for a glass of water, and found Castiel holding a tupperware with leftovers to be put into the fridge. He had his back to her and was staring into space with a dopey smile, which she thought was an indication of some nice thoughts and probably naughty ones too, if the redness on his cheeks meant anything. Eileen smiled. It was good to see Castiel happy. The first few months, after he lost his grace and became human, were fraught with the angel being maudlin or confused, a large part of the time. Ever since he and Dean had worked out their feelings and started on a relationship, the former angel had been happier, more content with his predicament of being human.

Castiel’s happy face suddenly turned into a frown. Eileen wondered what had caused the change. He turned toward the fridge to keep the tupperware and startled on seeing Eileen. It looked like he had been so lost in his happy thoughts that he hadn't noticed Eileen in the kitchen. His cheek got redder when he saw her, as if he was embarrassed that Eileen may know his thoughts. Eileen smirked and then turned her smile a little gentler, so as to not embarrass him further. “Hello, Eileen”, Castiel said while signing the same. Given that he was focused on learning how to be human, his education into sign language was rudimentary at best. Eileen fully turned to him to read his lips better. Castiel looked like he wanted to ask her something. She felt privileged as he, usually, went to Sam or Dean to clear his doubts about humanity. She smiled encouragingly. Castiel hesitated and then said, ”I don’t think it’s appropriate of me to ask you about this, but I can't ask Dean and you are the only other person who might be able to help.” Now Eileen’s curiosity had been piqued, “Go ahead Castiel, I will do my best to help you.”

Castiel cleared his throat, “uh um, I wanted to know, haveyoudeepthroatedSam?” he rushed. Eileen wasn't sure if she had read his lips right. It looked like he said something about deepthroating and Sam. she blanched, but still wanted to be helpful. It was possible she had read his lips wrong. She said, “Can you say that again, but a little slower?”. Castiel looked everywhere but at her as he enunciated clearly “I asked, have you deepthroated Sam?” Now it was Eileen’s turn to flush and squirm. She wasn't sure how to respond. She had heard Sam and Dean tell that Castiel’s social skills were rusty and he did not understand social dos and don’ts. Before she could formulate a response on how to tell Castiel about what were socially appropriate questions, he continued talking, completely oblivious to the dilemma in her mind. The dopey smile and the faraway look were back on his face. “Dean provides me immense pleasure when he deepthroats me. Unfortunately, I am not able to return the favor. I always gag.” His face had fallen into despair while he revealed this to her.

Eileen took a deep breath. At least the question was not some weird curiosity into her sex life with Sam. Castiel seemed really distressed about not providing Dean the same experience. She also realized that he was probably right in that she was literally the only person who could help with this question right at this moment. Or he would end up doing research on the internet, which might not give the right information. Eileen knew that not all heterosexual women liked giving blowjobs and even lesser could deepthroat. She had seen it only in porn and had never given it much thought. For her sex was about giving and receiving pleasure and not about whether she could master a technique. But she supposed with Castiel being in a relationship with another man, not being able to do something as well as his partner might look like a shortcoming. She decided she would do her best to help him.

Overcoming her discomfort on talking about such an intimate topic, she cleared her throat and said, “uh… Castiel you do know that it’s okay that you are not good at something Dean does, same as he doesn’t need to be good at somethings you do, right?" The question surprised Castiel. He tilted his head and frowned while he thought about it. Then the distress was back on his face. “But I want Dean to experience the pleasure that I experience when he deepthroats me”, Eileen wanted to say he whined. It was so petulant that it was cute. Eileen suppressed the smile that was trying to break across her face. Making sure that her face looked concerned rather than amused, she asked, “did Dean ever say it wasn't pleasurable when you,” - she stopped trying to figure out how to say “gave him a blowjob” without saying “gave him a blowjob” - “pleasure him?”, she finished lamely. Catiel thought about it and said, “no, he seems to enjoy what I do. But how would I know if he is receiving the same amount of pleasure as I do when he deepthroats me?”

“Sam so owed her for dealing with this”, she thought. “Did you ever ask Dean if he wants to be uh.. um.. deepthroated by you?” Eileen asked, biting the bullet. Castiel closed off immediately and his shoulders turned stiff with stubbornness. “I told you, I don't want to talk to Dean about this. I want to surprise him.” Eileen shook her head. Castiel sure had learnt about humanity from the Winchesters. He had even learnt their stubbornness to avoid having to talk about feeling with each other. Eileen cursed Sam and Dean for teaching this to Castiel. “ Okay, Okay”, she raised her hands facing outward to placate him. “How about I tell you what sex should be like between two people, especially two people in a relationship? It should be about giving pleasure to each other, whatever form it may take. So if you are giving Dean pleasure and he is giving you pleasure, the method in which it's given doesn’t matter. So what if you are not as good at deepthroating as Dean. Dean is with you because he loves you and from what you say I feel Dean enjoys sex with you. And in the end that is all that matters. Techniques can be learned. So if you still want to deepthroat Dean, you can always practice. I will help you research finding the right method to figure it out. Is that okay?” Castiel looked relieved and nodded his head.

That is how Sam found Eileen and Castiel, with their head together, researching deepthroating on the internet, when he got back from his morning run the next day.


End file.
